zoe finds out her favorite book is real
by Hermionechase16
Summary: Zoe is a big fan of Percy Jackson and when she goes on a trip to long island she finds out it may be more than a book. takes place during the third book of trials of Apollo titled the burning maze.
1. Chapter 1

riiiiing. I pick up my phone and look at the time " 7:30 i'm late for school!" I pick up the percy jackson book that I fell asleep reading and put it back onto the shelf. Then I rush to put on that stupid uniform. why my mom made me go to a catholic middle school I didn't know, we weren't even catholic! But i don't argue, at least I had friends. Aaaaaand it was the last day of school so I couldn't wait for summer break. "Zoe!" I hear my mom yell from the kitchen "hurry up the bus will be here very soon!" I run to the kitchen grab my bag and a waffle and run out the door. The hot ohio sun beats down on my face "gosh. Why can't ohio have normal weather." I think. I jump onto the bus and head to an unoccupied seat.

Line break

Once I got home and put down my backpack I check my phone and see a couple texts from my friend nick

Nick- hey my family and i are going to our cabin on long island for a month and my mom is letting me invite you. You wanna come?

Zoe- i'll have to ask my mom when she gets home from work

Nick-ok but i need your answer by tonight we're leaving on sunday morning

Zoe-ok!

Sunday, ok that gives me two days to pack. I head to my room and get a different backpack out and a suitcase, i got to my closet and pack a bunch of clothes, and swimsuits and shoes. And of course, my books i love my books they are my most prized possessions. Especially my percy jackson books. I stare at the shelf i keep them on and try to think which ones i should bring. I should definitely bring the blood of olympus. Yes, that was an action packed book that I loved! What else should i bring? How about camp half blood confidential? Yeah that's a funny one. It has some funny shorter stories. I hear the door open and cloe and run towards the door wear my mom is home from work. "Can i go with nick and his family to his cabin on long island?" i say "ummm for how long?" "a month" " that's a pretty long time." " im in 8th grade i'll be fine!" "ok fine when?" " on sunday" thats in two days i hope you started packing!" " I did don't worry"

Line break

On sunday morning i waited for nick to come. I was in the kitchen with my bags all ready and my mom on her computer waiting with me. I heard a car pull up in front of the house and see a car with nick climbing out of the back seat. I get my bags and start for the door when my mom says " wait!" i turn around and im showered with kisses from my mom. "Remember to call me every day, ok?" "yes" i say and rolled my eyes. I open the door to see nick waiting. "Ready?"

"sooo ready!" "great" he says. I put my stuff in the back of the car and before i get in i turn to wave to my mom "byeee"

"bye" she waves back.

I turn to nick and say " where's the rest of your family "there already at the cabin my older cousin Nyssa is driving us." "oh ok" i said. I then noticed Nicks shirt . it was an orange camp half blood shirt. "Hey you read percy jackson books too? I didn't know that!" nick made a weird face and said "I don't, I just saw the shirt and thought it looked cool. But i have heard of the books i just never read them." "oh, i've always wanted a camp half blood shirt." i swear i heard Nick say "you'll get one soon enough." under his breath. Weird. But maybe it was just my head I got out a book and started reading until we got there.

hi! please review and leave sugestion. i'm new to writing fanfics so please dont hate, just leave stuff i could work on ill try posting once a week but if i cant its because of school. -lucia


	2. authors note

so this isn't a new chapter but i just wanted to tell someone this cause i thought it was funny...

so my science teacher was talking about some stuff and she used this as an example for something.

science teacher: so if i stuff a bunch of introverts in a corner what would happen if i walk away?

me: they would try to get away from each other as fast as they can.

science teacher: exactly!

i just thought it was funny. you guys probably don't. i don't even know why i'm posting this. i'm weird.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**To the people who said the third book is called the burning maze, you're right i was wrong, i forgot and wrote the wrong thing. Sorry :\ **

"Zoe wake up!" I hear Nick say. I open my eyes and see nick shaking me awake i look outside, its really bright so we must have driven the whole night. "I'm up, I'm up!" i say i put my book into my backpack and get out of the car i see a hill toward the left of the car with a pinetree at the top. "Hey that pine tree is just like in percy jackson!" that so cool i can't wait to take a picture with it and be like, I'm at camp half blood! " come on Zoe." says Nick and starts heading towards the hill. When catch up to him he's already at the top of the hill petting a dragon. Wait, a dragon a freaking dragon. A FREAKING DRAGON. I look at it more closely its eyes are yellow and its scales are copper so it can only mean that this was peleus the dragon that guarded camp half blood, plus it was wrapped around the pine tree. I looked up at the tree and saw a golden cloth in one of its branches. My eyes widened "Nick what the heck?"

Nick looks up at me and says "we're finally here, my home away from home."

"What do you mean Nick?" i ask

"Welcome to camp half blood." he said while smiling.

Line break

Nick turned and said "come on Nyssa!"

Wow i had just realized that Nyssa was Nyssa the daughter of hephaestus, from the percy jackson books. Omg! "Are you Nyssa daughter hephaestus?" i asked not able to contain my excitement. "ummmmm yeah, you obviously have read Rick Riordan's works about us." she started walking alongside Nick down the hill and I ran to keep up with them "so camp half blood is real? And i'm a demigod? Is Nick a demigod too? How have i stayed alive this long then if i'm already 14? " i paused to gasp "will i get to meet the seven?"

Nick and Nyssa both looked at me and smiled "well you have a lot of questions." said Nyssa "well obviously, i just found out my favorite book series is real!" we reached the bottom of the hill and some demigods ran up to us, one of them had medical supplies with them, it was a blond boy "are any of you hurt?" he asked Nyssa, she answered " no will, i got them here safely with no injuries or a monster chasing us" I looked at the medic who had started to examine for injuries "oh ok" he said. A thought began to form in my mind _Nyssa had called this medic Will right? So that must mean…_ "are you Will Solace?" I asked " uhhhhh yes." he said in my head fireworks where going off "wow," i said, like a freaking moron "it's really cool to meet you" i said in my head i was like _what the heck zoe you'r being really cringey. _Will looked at me, looked at Nyssa and Nick and said "she has obviously read Ricks books right?" he said looking at me " uhhh yeah" i said. "Well at least you will probably know a lot of stuff already." he said "umm yeah" i said.

"Hello! Nyssa, Nick! Your back!" i turned around and saw a centaur coming towards us _wow _i thought in my head. _It's actually chiron! _"This must be the new camper Zoe!" chiron was waaaay taller than I thought the books didn't say he was THAT tall 'cause he was TALL. "so zoe i heard that you have read Ricks books and are a fan of them," "yes" i said

"So you must know a lot of stuff already!" " ummm probably" _stop being so weird zoe!_ I thought.

Chiron handed me a copy of _camp half blood confidential _"i already own a copy of this" i said

" good that means you can see threw the mist clear enough, because a mortal would see it as _the complete history of pavement_"

Line break

Chiron told everyone to go back to their activities and told Nick to take me to the hermes cabin. Nyssa went back to the forges where her siblings where. As Nick and I walked to the hermes cabin i asked "so whos your godly parent?" he replied "i'm a satyr actually, which is why i never went to gym classes."

"oh i thought it was because of asthma." i said

"well, i also have asthma" he replied

"Oh"

When we walked in the hermes cabin door two demigods ran up to me. One of them said, "sooo this is the new kid?" the other one said "don't scare her connor!"

In my head i was like _wtf it's actually connor and travis stoll! Aaaaaaaah! _**Authors note: i know technically travis is supposed to be in college but it's the summer in this story so he's at camp.** "Umm hi" i said like a weirdo. The smaller one which was probably connor said. "Ok sorry, " than looking at me he said "so what's your name?"

"Zoe."

"Cool" he said

"So travis can you get her settled than?" asked nick

"Yeah of course." said travis

I walked in and looked around the walls were really worn with light blue paint that's chipping everywhere with bunk beds lining the walls, down the middle there was a curtain that separates the girls side from the boys side. Every bed seemed occupied except for one all the way in the back in the corner. The top bunk was taken by a girl who looked about first year of high school age drawing on her arm with a pen. She looked up when she saw us. "Hey, you must be the new camper." she said.

"Yeah that's me."

"Ok julia make sure not to steal all her stuff and help her get set up thanks!" travis said and walked away. Julia looked at me and stuck out her hand "i'm julia feingold." "zoe." i said shaking her hand. We set up my stuff and I got out my phone, julia saw this and said "we need to get one of the anti monster thingys in your phone that leo made, we can get some at the hephaestus cabin."

"Ok" I replied

We started walking out and some kids saw that i had a phone in my hand. SWIPE. The phone is gone and some kid is holding it and examining it to my right. "Hey! Give that back!" I lunged and fell on the kid grabbing the phone and jumping back up running towards the door. I turned around at the door and saw the kid sitting up with a frown on his face. Julia was laughing next to me. "You should watch out these kids take anything they can get there hands on!" we walked out with me still mad that a kid had the nerve to steal something that expensive! Ugh. we walked towards a cabin made of brick that had a big metal door like a vault. Julia opened the door and let me walk in first. I was surprised by a bunch of blinking lights on beds that were up against the walls that were made of metal. A boy was working at a desk to my left who looked up when we walked in. "hi i'm shane!" he said

"We came for an anti monster thingy for zoe's phone. She's a new camper." said julia

"Ok, give me your phone." he said

I handed him my phone and he started taking it apart. He took a new piece and attached it somehow to the phone and put everything back together. He handed it back to me. "Thanks."

Our hands touched for a second and i couldn't help realize that his hands a bit of grease on them. I thought it was cute. He smiled at me and said 'see you later." Julia and i walked out as a horn was sounded. "It's time for lunch now so we have to go to the hermes table in the pavilion." i followed her there.

Line break

When I Got there I sat at the overcrowded Hermes table. I sat next to julia and a girl who told me her name was Alice Miyazawa. I got a hot dog and some chips and after offering some to the gods I devoured it. I had only just then realized how hungry I was. When i was done eating i looked around in curiosity at all the tables. I saw the apollo table immediately because i noticed that the only goth boy was sitting there holding hands with will. _Awwww so cute its solangelo!_ I thought. Next was the aphrodite table with everyone in super nice clothes and their hair done well. There was a table with only one bot with black hair. _Omg i think that might be percy freaking jackson! _I thought. There was a table full of kids in armor, probably the ares kids. And so on. There were at least 20 more tables that some didn't have occupants or i couldn't tell whos godly parent it was. Finally chiron up and said. "Quiet! Quiet! Children! I want to introduce the new camper! Her name is zoe and she is 14! Treat her with kindness and i don't want to hear about the ares cabin giving her a swirly!"

He looked at the ares table who were all looking at me with a troublesome look in their eyes. I gave them a scowl. One of them made fist. I looked back at chiron. He hadn't noticed. "Ok now that lunch is over get back to your activities!"

**so i hope that's good and please review. -lucia**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After chiron mini speech i turned to julia who told me to follow her. "So technically everyone has their own weapon, they either get it from the armory or in the hephaestus kids case, they make it themselves." she said.

"So i'm going to get a weapon?" i asked.

"Yes"

"awesome" we walked toward a building that looked pretty boring actually, it was more like a shed for gardening tools, that was next to a bigger building that had lots of smoke coming from the chimneys. "That's the forge" said julia pointing to the building with smoke. We entered the shed and it was full of shelves that had swords, arrows, daggers, and other magical stuff that i didn't know what they were. "So how about a sword?" said julia handing me sword she said was my size. I held it. " i don't know, i don't really like the idea of having it hanging at my side. "We can fix that" she sai while pulling out a different sword. "This is a sword made of adamantine it's completely unbreakable and is also very lightweight. It looks a bit weird since it has an abnormal brown color compared to the usual gold or bronze but that just the color of adamantine, so try it out!" i took it from her. It was very light and i liked the brown color. "I like it." i said.

"Great, but a fighter should also always have a smaller backup weapon to fight with if you are disarmed. Maybe you would like a dagger?" she said and we walked to a different shelf that that had daggers on it. "I don't know isn't that kind of cliche?" i asked.

"Well kind of." julia replied

I tried to think of something else, i couldn't think of anything else than all of a sudden julia ran to a different shelf that had belts on it with small pockets they were all made of leather. Julia took one and said "these pockets have small little orbs in them full of a secret potion made by the hecate cabin. They are inspired by the minor goddess kirke who used potions to turn her enemies into animals. You can put it in a enemies drink or food and they would never know, or you can somehow be in combat and get them to eat it or get it in their mouths somehow. Highly unlikely you can but it's still freaking cool. Also, they are made to be indestructible."

I took it from her hand and opened one of the pockets it had little orbs with a greenish yellowish liquid in it. "That's freaking awesome!" i said.

"To make your victim turn into the animal you want, as you are putting it in their food or drink or mouth you have to say 'η δύναμη του kirke σας αναγκάζει να γίνετε α' " she said.

My brain somehow immediately translated that to 'the power of kirke compels you to become a" "you say whatever animal you want after that. But make sure its an animal that can't do anything because you need them to be powerless." said julia.

We walked out of the armory with me feeling like a bad-ass. I loved having sword and a cool belt. The sword had come with a sheath made of leather. it had a burn in it that said "Ο πλησιέστερος τρόπος προς τη δόξα είναι να προσπαθήσετε να είστε αυτό που επιθυμείτε να θεωρηθεί ότι είναι." ~ Σωκράτης which meant "The nearest way to glory is to strive to be what you wish be thought to be." ~ Socrates. I thought it was a good quote except for that it had weird wording. But it was probably because of my adhd that I couldn't process it well. Julia led me to the rock wall that had lava on it. She sat down nearby and pulled out a bag of what looked like honey colored brownies. "Climb the wall." she said. "If you get hurt i'll give you some ambrosia." she said while lifting up the bag. I looked up at the wall. it was about 20 feet high with lava flowing down in two main parts and then going of in little rivers. I unstrapped the sheath and took out the sword and walked up to the wall. I started at an easy part that had many little places to put my hands so i started climbing. At first it was easy but then i came to a part where i had nowhere to put my hands. I was prepared for this I took my sword and cut clean into the wall and lifter myself up to a higher part that had a place to put my hand. The top was not to far away and I took my other hand that wasn't holding onto the little ledge and grabbed the top. I pulled myself up and stood up. Then i looked down at julia who looked very surprised. "What?" i asked

"People don't usually get up that easily on their first try! They usually fall." she yelled up.

"Oh"

I climbed down just as easily, getting my sword on the way down. "What's next?" i asked julia when i got down. "Well since it's your first day here and you don't have any classes than i guess we can just go to the volleyball court so you can meet some people." she said.

"Ok."

We walked past the cabins and armory and forge on the way there. I admired the cabins and thought _which one will i end up in? Who is my godly parent? _My thoughts were interrupted when i ran into someone. I just walked into something and I was on the floor all of a sudden. I looked up to see shane looking down at me with some papers in his hand. "Omg zoe are you ok?" he said, offering me his hand. I took it as i was saying "yeah i'm fine." his hand had some calluses on it that was also super cute to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah i'm all good." i stuttered.

"I'm so sorry, how can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"You don't have to do anything really." i said while blushing.

"Well whenever you need anything just ask me ok?"

"Yeah sure." i walked away toward julia who had a grin on her face. "You like him!" she said.

"Maybe, but shut up and don't say anything about this!" I said.

"Ok." she said with a smirk.

"Im serious!"

We arrived at the volleyball pit where there was four people playing volleyball, it was Alice Miyazawa and two girls and a boy. "Hey everyone introduce yourselves to zoe!" than turning to me she asked "what's your last name?" "russo" i said. "Russo!" she added.

The two girls and boy walked up to me. One girl said, "hi im holly," and the other said "and i'm laurel," said the other then they both said "and we're twins! Our mother is nike!" they looked about my age. I shook hands with each. "How old are you guys?" i asked.

"We're 14." they said in unison.

"Me too." i said.

I turned to the boy who stuck out his hand for me to shake. As i shook it he said "i'm Malcolm Pace, son of athena. I'm 16"

"Cool." I replied. "Don't you guys have like a schedule or something?" i asked.

"Yeah but we're all on break now." said Malcolm.

"You wanna play a game?" asked one of the twins, I couldn't tell which.

"Sure!" i replied.

We started a game, now i wasn't the best volleyball player but i could hit the ball to the other side. The game was going fine i was on Alice and Malcolms team vs. Holly, Laurel and Julia. It was all good until Holly hit the ball REALLY hard towards ME. I didn't know what to do so i just got ready to hit it back. All of a sudden my hand felt really warm I took my eyes away from the ball and saw my hands glowing a strange reddish color. My hand hit the ball but i didn't feel a thing. The ball on the other hand went SHOOTING over the net and nobody laurel tried to hit it but hurt herself and the ball hit the ground. I looked at my hands the glowing was fading. I looked at everyone else Malcolm was looking at me with a grin. "Wow, that was a good hit!" he said.

Nobody had seemed to notice my glowing hands. "hey, i'm going to sit down, i don't feel so good." i lied to everyone. They all looked at me. "Are you ok zoe?" asked Alice.

"Yeah i just want to take a break."

"It's probably shock from finding out your a demigod." she said.

I walked over to a bench and sat down. _How and why had my hands started glowing? _I sat there pondering this. _Maybe it's a sign of who my godly parent is? _All of a sudden somebody said "we haven't pranked zoe yet, have we siblings?" right in my ear. I turned to see the what looked like the whole ares cabin and some hermes kids that i recognized from the cabin. One kid said, "yeah what should we do?" what looked like the leader, said. "You know what to do, the usual." At this point everyone playing volleyball had noticed the ares and hermes kids. "Hey, stop!" I heard Alice yell.

All of a sudden i felt something on me i looked down at my lap and saw it was a net made of a bronze cord. I was lifted up off my feet while i heard a bunch of people yell "in the lake! In the lake!"

I struggled to get out but the net only got tighter. By now julia, alice, Malcolm, Holly and Laurel were trying to get them to let go of me. I saw from the corner of my eye vision that other campers were running toward the makeshift parade and either joining in the chanting or trying to help get me down. Whenever somebody other than the people who captured me tried touching the net they were burnt. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way out. THUMP. I was on the ground and the net was gone. I sat up and looked around, the ares kids that were lifting me up had red burns on their arms from the net. I stood up and brushed ashes off myself. Wait, ashes? I looked down and saw that the net was gone, replaced with some ashes. I looked up and around everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. The leader of the ares kids started running towards me, I don't know why i did this but I lifted my arms and thrust them forward, towards him. He was thrown into the air and landed on his back. The sun seemed to be shining even brighter now for some reason, or maybe i hit my head when I fell. But then everyone was kneeling down and i saw chiron running to me from the big house i heard him say, "Hail Zoe Russo daughter of hecate. " i looked up and sure enough, there was two flaming torches in a cross glowing over my head. I did not like it when all the attention was on me. I saw in the crowd shane was smiling when I looked at him he waved at me and gave me a thumbs up. I saw that the ares kids were scowling. _Well screw them. _I thought. As everyone started standing the glow faded away and I was left covered in mist. It felt like i was walking through a cloud or something but i wasn't getting wet or cold. It was warm and it followed my movements. I walked up to julia and she smiled. "Well you got claimed pretty fast." she said. A girl walked up to me and said, "Hi i'm Lou Ellen Blackstone. I'm head counselor of the hecate cabin. If you come with me we can move your stuff from the hermes cabin into the hecate cabin."

"Ummm yeah but i wanted to talk to someone first." I said.

I walked away with the mist still following me and started looking for Nick. I found him leaning against a tree. "Hey lucia! You got claimed pretty fast! But it wasn't too surprising since the ares kids usually trigger it by trying to dump new demigods in the lake." he said.

"Oh, well i just wanted to say hi because i haven't seen you all day." i said.

"Ok see you around!" he said as i walked away.

I walked towards chiron because i had so many questions and i wanted answers. When he saw me approaching he smiled. "Lucia! You must have many questions! Please join me in the big house!" he said.

I walked with him to the big house while asking questions. "But I thought my godly parent would be a guy since i don't have a dad?" i asked.

"Well did your mother ever talk about it?" he asked.

"Well she said that she had a girlfriend once and she left. So she adopted me because she wanted a child." I replied. I looked up at chiron. He was nodding his head. "Yes that makes sense. Would you like some iced tea?" he asked.

"Umm sure." we walked onto the porch of the big house where a pitcher of tea was and a couple glasses. We sat and drank some tea. "Does my mom know that i'm actually at a camp?" i asked.

"Well i don't know if hecate told her when you are done putting your stuff in the hecate cabin you should text her. Yes, i know you have a phone. I know everything." he said.

"May i ask another question?" i asked.

"Of course."

"How have i stayed alive this long? I mean don't monsters start smelling us more as we get older? And how come i've NEVER seen a monster." i asked.

"Well, hecate children can subconsciencly hide their smell better than other demigods." (**I don't know if this is true but it makes sense since hecate kids can use magic) **"and yes your smell gets stronger as you get older and stronger. The reason you haven't seen a monster is because hecates children can manipulate the mis so you were probably covering monsters with the mis but you didn't know, and they didn't know."

"Oh ok thanks." i said. And i started walking to the hermes cabin to get my stuff.

**soooo hopefully that was good. pleeeeeeeaaaase review. I want your guys' oppinion. byeeee! -lucia ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thalico-girl14 - soo sorry! So my name is Lucia and I'm new to writing and since it is in the first person I just forgot to put the name zoe and that happened. Sooo, yeah. Sorry :) I will NEVER forget about updating I love writing even if only like 2 people have seen my story I won't stop updating. :b - Lucia **

When I got the Hermes cabin I saw that my stuff was already moved. "Hey Zoe, can I talk to you?" I saw that the voice was from Julia. " yeah of course!" I said.

"So anyways the only reason I haven't pranked you so far is that I didn't know if you were my sibling or not, but now I know you are not my sibling so get ready for a busload of pranks. Anyways, byeeeee!" and she ran off. _Ok, guess I better watch out now. Great. _I saw Lou Ellen coming towards me and I walked over to her. " you ready to see your new cabin and meet your new siblings?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course!" I said excitedly.

We walked with my arms still trailing mist towards a cabin that had four doors. it looked like four mini houses were put together into a bigger cabin. The roofs were slanted and the walls were made of stone. "The cabin can be rearranged and moved as desired," said Lou Ellen.

When we got closer I noticed that the stones in the stone wall had ancient Greek writing on them. I think they were spells but I couldn't tell. I walked towards one of the doors (they were all identical.), it was made of wood and had Hecate written on it in ancient Greek letters in green paint. The handle was pretty normal and looked out of place on the woodsy looking door. When I touched it I immediately pulled my hand away. It was burning hot. I looked at Lou Ellen and she was giggling. "Ummm not funny its really hot!" I said. She waved her arm in an arc shape over the door and the door disappeared and she walked through. She looked back at me and said: "the door will appear again and you have to find a way to get through."

The door reappeared as she said and I stared at it for a while. I then grabbed some mist that was still freaking trailing my arms and formed it into a ball on my hand. I then held it up to my face and blew it all over the door the mist touched the door and the door evaporated. Like, literally. It made a strange sound and left leaving just the mist. Lou Ellen looked at me from the other side with an impressed expression. "I thought you would just copy me but that was way more creative," she said. I walked in and saw that it seemed more spacious than outside. There are four main sitting rooms with two built-in cushioned benches. "Those benches double as beds and there is storage space underneath for clothes, armor, and weapons. There is also built-in, programmable furniture that can be collapsed, moved, and reshaped; with the snap of our fingers, the living area can even be turned into a bedroom, gym, dining room, or military command center. There are a dozen preprogrammed interior-decorating schemes." said Lou Ellen.

" Wow, that a lot," I said.

A narrow staircase leans against the back wall. I walked towards it and started climbing up. Lofts with two more twin bunk beds were there. "There is extra built-in storage underneath the stairs too," said Lou Ellen. "The loft can also be used as a meeting area, game room, whatever the campers want. There are also private state-of-the-art bathrooms with large showers in the cabin."

"Woooow. I'm glad I got this cabin." I was VERY impressed it was amazing!

"You should probably take a shower before dinner, you smell bad," she said.

"Where did you put my stuff?" I asked. She walked to one of the beds the had storage under them and took out my suitcase. "When you are done we can organize your close but just take out a pair of clothes for now," she said.

"Ok."

She pressed a button and a small room folded out of on the walls near the stairs on the back wall. I walked toward it and opened the door. It was FANCY! The sink counter was made of marble and there were a whole bathtub and a separate shower. I put my stuff down and sat down on the rim of the tub. I pulled out my phone and texted my mom.

Zoe: hey mom!

Mom: hey zoe! Hows camp half-blood?

Zoe: so you did know that I was a demigod and that I'm here?

Mom: of course I knew you were going to camp half-blood! Hecate told me about it and told me to wait until a satyr found you. And I knew when you said you were going to long island that it was time.

Zoe: soooo am I staying here all summer?

Mom: yes, and every summer after that and even during winter and spring breaks.

Zoe: you really want me to be away from you?

Mom: I just want you to have the best training that all.

Zoe: ok bye!

Mom: bye love you!

I put my phone down and took a shower. After the nice shower, I stared at my suitcase for a while. I wanted to look good. Being a person who is scared of what everyone thinks. And I couldn't stop thinking of being judged by the Aphrodite cabin. I chose a pair of black ripped jeans. I chose a cropped sweatshirt that was army green and had braiding down its sleeves and sides so you could see my skin. I put my hair in a side braid with an army green ribbon at the end to match the sweatshirt. I put on my converse and got my stuff and walked out. The horn was just blowing as I was stepping out. Lou Ellen looked up as I walked out. "Who are you trying to impress?" she asked.

I blushed. "You know Julia told me about you having a crush on Shane."

_fucking Julia I'm going to kill her. _"Ummm yeah," I said. "Ummm how old is he?" I asked.

"He is 15. When do you turn 15?" she asked.

"I turn 15 in a month," I said still blushing.

"Well, I can't wait to play matchmaker with the Aphrodite kids!" she said excitedly.

"Nooo please don't tell them!" I said frantically.

She smiled and got up. "Let's go to dinner."

I followed her out the door worried. When we got to the dining pavilion I sat down at the Hecate cabin there were only two more campers there. A boy named Christian Cruz, he was Croatian and had a fear of ducks. And a girl named Josey Griffiths who was Indian and was abandoned at a young age and was living in the foster care system. We had soup for dinner. When I looked around I saw that Shane was talking to Julia. _Shit, Julia better not say anything to him. _We went to the campfire sing-along after that and went to bed.

**sooooo that was short. sorry. does anyone know what I should do with this story? cause I know eventually I won't have any ideas. should this be a short story or should I like have a prophecy come from the grove of Dodona? idk. please review. -lucia **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thalico-girl14 - thank youuuuu for the review. Also, that's a great idea! Maybe I will probably do that but with a twist. And Shane should definitely go with her. Percy will definitely show up at one point, don't worry. -lucia **

**Guest: so yeah I want her to meet the seven as well, buuuuut, it takes place during the third book of the trials of Apollo so it makes it hard to work around that. She will probably meet some of them but I'm not sure which ones yet. Thank you for the review! -lucia **

I woke up the next day (Tuesday) really early and decided to take a long shower. I pressed the bathroom button that was by the door **(i hope that doesn't sound weird but yeah) **and took a shower. I remembered to put my belt on and clasp my sword to my side. After that, I decided to read a bit from the books that were on the shelves. I chose a book called "_απλή μαγεία" simple magic. _It was technically beginner stuff to be a. I heard the horn and put the book down on the table and went to breakfast.

At breakfast, I kept looking around in agitation. I kept thinking people would judge my outfit or hair. I had decided to wear bleached jeans that were ripped. And a cropped camp half-blood shirt with an orange ribbon in my side braid. I knew almost everyone was wearing that but I was still paranoid. Lou Ellen handed me a scroll. I took it from her and unrolled it. It said schedule at the top. It was Tuesday today so I had archery first with the Appolo cabin from 9:00-10:00 o'clock. I still had half an hour till then so I decided to go back to my cabin and make sure I was completely ready. I went to archery class and it was good actually. I looked at my schedule again and saw that it said "grove of Dodona for Hecate and Demeter cabin members only." I walked towards the Hecate cabin since I wanted to know where exactly I was going. On the way there I bumped into Shane. "Oh sorry, Zoe! I wasn't watching where I was going," he said.

"It's really fine I wasn't either," I said.

We both blushed and parted ways. As I was walking away Lou Ellen and Julia were all of a sudden standing in front of me. "You looooove Shane!" said Julia.

"No, I don't!" I yelped.

"Riiiiiight," said Lou Ellen.

she took my arm and waved bye to Julia. She told me we had to go to the forest and meet the Demeter cabin there to take care of the grove. When we got there you could still see the burns from when Appolo was there. There were huge gates that seemed to be made of trees that were fused together. We entered through them and I was instantly on the floor from all the screaming. "Shit!" I screamed.

I could hear Lou Ellens voice in the background saying. "I should have warned you since you're new the trees will harm you a lot. Just breathe and try to block it out." her voice was very calm and she was sitting next to me trying to rub my back, but I was writhing on the ground.

Then all of a sudden It all stopped and I lay on the ground wheezing. I heard the music from a chime in a tree someplace. I stood up and walked deeper into the grove. I don't know why but something was telling me to go in. when I got to the middle I saw a big tree. That was bigger than all of them. I saw a pair of wind chimes in them and let the music calm me. Two Demeter kids came and asked if we should call a medic. When I didn't respond one of them said.

"I'm going to get a medic." and ran off.

I just stood there and tried to get the thought of the screaming to get out my head. "Zoe you should go to the infirmary. The sound probably really hurt you," she said.

She tried to grab my arm and pull me away but I was not going to leave. I don't know why but something was telling me not to leave. Will was all of a sudden there and stopped when he saw me. "She looks like she is about to faint!" He said.

Then there was a voice. It was coming from the trees. It was a musical voice spouting words.

_I know I'm a grove of trees,_

_But still, listen to me, please_

_The newest daughter of magic_

_Listen, this can't turn tragic_

_The titan who holds you dear is trapped on a peak_

_Held hostage by the one she sees bleak_

_Her captors' name means falcon,_

_Bring the son of Greek Vulcan._

I looked around at everyone. They were all looking at me in disbelief. "What was that?" I asked.

"I was a prophecy." said will in a grim tone.

He took out a notepad from the bag of healing supplies he was carrying and started writing the prophecy down. Lou Ellen looked at me and said. "Get ready for a dangerous quest."

I looked at Lou Ellen with a frightened expression. "But how? I mean I just got here I can't be ready for a quest!" I exclaimed.

"Well…. Now you kind of have to. Sorry, Zoe but in a time like this, with the triumvirate, you have to." she said with an apologetic look.

"Come on guys we have to go tell Chiron!" said will and ran off.

I tried to run but crumpled to the floor. The screaming and the prophecy had drained me somehow. Lou Ellen and a Demeter girl picked me up and took me out of the grove. We walked to the big house while I drifted in and out of consciousness. When we got to the big house I heard Chiron's hoove steps come towards us and he looked down at me. "Make sure she gets ambrosia in the infirmary. Will told me everything that happened" he said. I felt myself be carried someplace and then I fell asleep.

I dreamt I was looking over a city. The only reason I knew it was California was that I saw a big bronze bridge. And it was unmistakable from the golden gate bridge. I looked around me and saw a woman in a green flowy dress with a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes. She looked at me and said. "Your mother controls the mist, what do you think would happen if no one controlled the mist?" she paused and walked towards me. "Imagine, mortals will see monster and demigods for who they are." she cackled and vanished.

I woke with a gasp and found myself in a hospital looking room. I saw that Will was sitting next to me talking to Lou Ellen, Nyssa, and Julia. I couldn't understand a thing they were saying since I had a headache. I tried sitting up and they turned there heads towards me. "Are you feeling better?" said will.

"Ummm yeah," I replied.

He put his hands on my head and started glowing. The whole room lit up and my headache went away. He turned to Nyssa and said "tell Chiron she is awake we have to have a counselor meeting." and she walked off.

I got up and we all walked down a hall into the big house living room **( I forget does it even have a living room? whatever.) **We walked to the pingpong table and saw that everyone was there. Even Percy and Annabeth. They were standing next to each other and both waved at me when I got there. It all went pretty much downhill after that.

"Alright everyone listen up!" said Percy.

We all turned to him in expectancy. "Umm I don't have anything to say I just want to get the meeting over with," he said.

We all looked at Chiron who was at one end of the table. He cleared his throat. "Ok, I need you guys to listen to Zoe's story."

They all looked at me. _Oh shit, seriously Chiron. I hate being put on the spot. Hate it. _I then proceeded to tell them what happened in the grove. "Ok, so you have to save a titan, even though they are bad. And she is on some peak, which probably means mountain. But it gave us no clues as to what mountains. At all." said Lou Ellen.

"Yeah well prophecy's usually don't tell us," said Julia.

"You know what, the Hecate cabin will team up with the Hypnos cabin to find more information in the form of looking in dreams and potions and looking in the mist," said Lou Ellen.

"Ok, you guys can do that," said Chiron.

"Well I know we have to bring one of my brothers," said Nyssa after a silence.

"Yeah but who?" asked Julia.

"Well, it either Jake Mason, Shane or Christopher. Since they are the most experienced. Definitely not Harley, he is too young." said Nyssa.

"Ok well, Zoe can decide who goes with her at the campfire tonight. Meeting dismissed," said Chiron.

Everyone left and went back to there daily activities. Percy and Annabeth both came up to me. "I just wanted to welcome you to camp half-blood. And I hope you like it here. Also, it's ok to be completely scared about the whole quest thing." said Percy.

"Don't make her more scared Percy!" said Annabeth. She turned towards me. "Don't let him scare you. And I hope you choose the right people to help you."

"Thanks." after a pause I added, "and the way you designed the Hecate cabin is amazing, its really cool and I love the way it is 4 mini houses in 1," I said.

"Oh," she said blushing, "thanks, I'm glad you like them." and she walked away with Percy holding her hand. "Zoe!" said Chiron. "I want you to rest in your cabin until dinner and someone will bring you lunch. Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

I walked towards my cabin and got the book I was reading earlier and went to my bunk be in the loft. It was a grey and olive green striped blanket with two torches in a cross for the symbols of Hecate. The pillows were green and grey filled with pegasus dawn. I sat on the bed. And thought, _but I just got here. How can I already be going on a quest? And I haven't even learned all my powers yet, or gotten training! I don't know how to do magic! How am I even going to survive? _I kept thinking and finally turned to the book I had brought with me. 'Simple magic' i put the book back on the shelf. _I really should sleep, my head still hurts. _I went to bed and of course, had a dream.

I was on the mountain again. This time I wasn't facing the bridge but towards the mountain. The women was there again. She said to me, "what do you think mortals would do if they saw monsters hu? They would do what they always do I expect, find out who you are, and then destroy you!" she walked off towards a circus tent that was a couple of meters away. I tried to follow but couldn't move.

"Lucia wake up!" I heard someone yell.

I bolted up and looked around. I was in the Hecate cabin and Lou Ellen was sitting at the edge of my bed. "You didn't wake up at lunch so I let you sleep till dinner. And so now you have to get up," she said.

I got out of bed and stretched.

"Hey can we talk?" she asked.

"Yeah of course, why?" I said.

"Well anyway a lot of people think they are ready for a quest and haven't gotten one yet, so they will be jealous of you. And they will think you are not 'worthy' to go on it. So you should just ignore them." she said.

"Ok," I said.

"Also, who will you take on the quest?" she asked. "You should take Shane because he is really smart." then she grinned. "And cause you have a crush on him."

"You have to stay serious I want to take someone who knows what they are doing!" I blurted.

"Ok, ok, but really you should take him because he is really intelligent and skilled," she said.

"Ok I'll take Shane but who else?" I asked.

"Well I would say to take me but you are already a child of Hecate so you should take someone else," she answered.

"Yeah but I don't know how to use my powers!" I cried.

"You will learn on the way, don't worry!" she said.

"Ok, but I still don't know who to bring!"

"Maybe someone from the Athena cabin?" she asked.

The horn sounded outside. "Ok," she said while standing up. "We will talk at dinner and we can talk to Chiron." she paused, "also we were making potions and stuff and looked into dreams with the Hypnos cabin. We will be making an announcement at the campfire."

**So I hope that was great! And I really don't know who to send with her. Does anyone have suggestions? I'm frantic. pleeeeeeaaaassssse review! I love to read your evaluations! -lucia**


	7. SORRRRYYYYY

**hey, guys, I'm truly sorry for not uploading on Sunday but I was so busy so I didn't get to complete the next chapter. I'm REALLLLLLYYYYY sorrrrryyyy! but yo girl is busy! soccer season started! so I don't get as much time to write! I'm going to try and start typing up chapters weeks before so this doesn't occur again. - Lucia. **


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Have you ever found out that your crush likes someone else? And then don't know how to deal with that information? Well, I have. I've experienced worse, but this is high on the list for times I felt so bad I wanted to die. Don't you wish the world was fair sometimes? Buuuut, anyway, you don't care about that sooooo, onto answering some reviews!**

**Hot728babees363 - first of all, ima girl, second I'm probably too young for you. Third, blocked you. :) -Lucia **

**Booknblaur459 - thaaaaaank you for the review! You gave me a great idea so I hope you don't mind if I use it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to booknblaur she my friend, Check out her Percy Jackson fanfic! Its called 'where did you go?' **

**Anyways… this is chapter 6!**

At dinner, Lou Ellen went to talk to Chiron and I sat at the Hecate table. Josey and Christian both made small talk with me but we mostly sat in awkward silence. When dinner was finally over we went to the campfire. The Hecate cabin sat all the way at the right side of the fire since we were the last cabin in order. But on our left was cabin 19 the Tyche cabin. "Ok so I talked to Chiron." said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Lou Ellen. "He agrees that you should bring Shane. He also thinks you should bring Valentina Diaz she is from the Aphrodite cabin,"

"And why does he think I should take an Aphrodite kid?" I asked, confused.

"You will find out when we talk about what we found."

" ok, so do I just stand up and say who I'm bringing?" I asked.

"Chiron is going to say that there was a prophecy and all that, and then Clovis from the Hypnos cabin and I will go up and talk about what we found. Then you will go up and say who you are taking. Got it?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Everyone can I get your attention!" yelled Chiron over all the talking.

The talking immediately stopped and everyone looked at him. "Today in the grove of Dodona Zoe received a prophecy." a murmur spread through the crowd. He continued, "the prophecy was so vague and so the Hypnos cabin and the Hecate cabin looked into the mist and into dreams to look for answers. They will come up and tell us what they found now."

Clovis and Lou Ellen walked to the front. "As you all know, we worked together to find some information. What we found was, quite…." she paused to think of a better word. "...well, it still isn't to clear for us as well. Anyways we looked into the mist and found that Hecate is being held captive."

the was a lot of grumbling in the crowd. She continued, "this is not good at all. See, since she controls the mist then the mist is probably going to slowly go away. And if it's gone then mortals will be able to see us and monsters and it will not be good at all."

The grumbling in the crowd had risen to yell of fear. Chiron stomped his hooves. "Children be quiet!" he yelled.

Lou Ellen went on. "The mist will probably take till the end of the week, so four days to completely leave, so she has to be saved before then. We couldn't find out who took her though. Clovis? It's your turn!" she snapped her fingers in front of his face. He looked as if he were about to fall asleep. He shook himself awake and started speaking, "well I looked into dreams and I technically found out you will need a charms speaker to defeat the enemy and we already know we need a son of Hephaestus. Also, we found out that she is on mount diablo."

Someone yelled, "isn't that where pipers dad was held captive?"

"Exactly which is why it is very dangerous. Sooo yeah Zoe can say who she is taking now."

He then collapsed to the ground and started snoring. Two more kids came forwards and dragged him off. I stood up and everyone turned to look at me. "Ummm hi, I'm going to take Valentina Diaz and Shane Peres. **(he wasn't given a last name so I made this up) **There were some shouts from the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins. But Chiron stomped his hooves and they all shut up. "You will leave tomorrow morning and argus will drive you to the city. Zoe, hopefully, you have learned enough to know how to travel faster using the mist. Goodnight everyone and be ready for your quest tomorrow."

Everyone started filling out and I walked towards the cabin. When I got in there Josey, Christian some girl and Shane were waiting for me. She had cinnamon-colored hair and had eyes that seemed to change from many different shades of brown to another. She had lots of makeup so she was probably Valentina. She stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Valentina, I don't know why you chose me to go on the quest but I'm happy to go to save Hecate!" in a very energetic voice. I shook her hand and said, "well Chiron said you were the best Aphrodite kid to go so yeah."

"Really?" she asked.

"yeah. "

I turned towards Shane who stood up. He moved the mocha colored hair out of his eyes and said, "well I guess we're on this quest together. I'm actually really happy I'm going with you."

I just nodded like an idiot and blushed. "Do you have a plan? I don't mean to pressure you, but you ARE the leader of this quest," said Valentina.

"Well…" I started. "I was hoping I could learn to use the mist so we could get there faster." I looked at, Josey and Christian. "We can try to teach you as much as we can but you will not be able to cover as much land," said Josey.

"That's fine, I'll just do shorter distances faster," I said.

"Actually…" started Christian. "You will have to take a break after each time, just like Nico and his shadow traveling. You should take some unicorn draught with your nectar and ambrosia, it helps to heal and gets back energy when shadow traveling and it also helps when we use the mist to travel."

He walked over to a shelf shelve where there was a lot of water bottles of a purple bottle and a green bottle. He held up the purple bottle. "This has the unicorn draught," he held up the green bottle, "this has some healing potion you can all use." I took them from him.

"Ok well we will go back to our cabins now," said Shane. And he headed for the door.

When they were both gone I looked at Josey and Christian. "Sooo can you try to teach me?"

At midnight I collapsed onto my bed. It wasn't too hard to travel, but I would have to go farther distances. I had been traveling across the arena and from the big house to the Athena Parthenos. I wasn't tired as quickly but Josey and Christain and Lou Ellen told me I would be more tired after long distances. That night I, of course, had a nightmare.

I wasn't on the mountain this time which confused me as I thought I would see that lady again. It was nighttime wherever I was. I looked around and saw a very tall building. It was lighting up. _Wait a minute that's terminal tower! I'm home! In Cleveland Ohio. _I heard a scream and turned towards the sound. It was a little girl hiding behind a trash can. Only then did I realize what was going on. There was wreckage everywhere, cars were overturned. And civilians were lying on the ground dead. Or hiding behind trashcans and signs. Demigods in armor were fighting monsters or dead on the ground as well. The girl I saw was peeking over the trash can at a cyclops. The cyclops lifted its club and brought it down on the little girl I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see her death. There was a loud rumble and I saw us army soldiers come down the street. **(idk, is this realistic?)** they gunned down the demigods easily but the monster just turned from the demigods to the army and killed them. I turned around and saw that women again. In a red dress this time, smiling like a psychopath.

"Once all the mortals and demigods are dead I will take my monster army to the gods, they will be weak without you stupid demigods for help, and I'll take them down easily. Then," she paused and smiled devilishly. "I will be queen and the titans shall rule. Well, all except your stupid, weak, mother."

I ran towards her as to try and strangle her but then my dream vanished.

I woke up very early. The sun hadn't even come up yet and it was only 5 am. I took my backpack and put it on my bed. I opened one of the cupboards underneath my bed and took out a couple of shirts, a pair of pants, the potions, Ambrosia and nectar. I then took a shower. **(this sounds really random but whatever) **

After the shower, I strapped my belt with the potions and then strapped my sword to that. I looked at my phone after that. I had one text from my mom.

Mom-hey how are you?

Zoe- Mom I don't want to worry you but, I'm going on a quest.

Mom- Already?! That's dangerous you can't go!

Zoe- I have to! And you can't top me!

Mom- Ok but you have to try and text me.

Zoe-ok

I took the orbs out of one of the pockets and stuffed it into the other pockets. I then put my phone in the now empty pocket. it was now 6, so I had to go to the top of the hill to meat valentina and Shane now. Shane and Valentina were waiting for me on top of the hill.

**hey, this is a ****_terrible _****chapter! I was busy and so this chapter technically isn't done, I just wanted to post something today. sorry, it sucks so much! spring break is coming up so I will try to write a bunch of chapters then and this won't happen again! soooooorrrrryyyy! I'm sooooo freaking sorry! -lucia :(**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry that the last chapter sucked. :( -Lucia**

**Spqr alan- thank you! Also saaaaammmmmeeeeee!**

**Junebug- thank you! **

**Nihkila Thoutam- I'm not because you know, Percy has to get ready for college and his mom isn't letting him go on any quests. And Annabeth is working with Magnus so that he can get ready for his quest, remember!?**

**So I don't know if I made this clear or not but you know how I said that the little ball potion things that Zoe has are inspired by Kirke? I just want to clarify that Kirke is another way to spell circe I just thought I'd say that cause her name is spelled circe in the books.-Lucia.**

"So are you ready?" asked Shane.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I replied.

I grabbed Valentina's arm, Shane moved his hand toward my hand and paused halfway. He looked at me. I tried smiling but was probably blushing too hard to look like a normal person. He grabbed my arms. "Where should we go?" I asked them.

"Oooooh, we should go to Malibu! Where all the celebrities are!" said Valentina.

"Ummm I think we need to focus. Also, I don't think Zoe can go that far," said Shane.

"Ok, how about Ohio?" I asked it was the first thing that came to mind.

"It isn't that far but we can go somewhere from there I guess," replied Shane.

"Ok." I closed my eyes and thought of a good place we could go to. Then I felt the cold mist wash over us and I took a step forward.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of the west side market in Ohio city Cleveland.

"Where are we?!" asked Shane and Valentina at the same time.

"Ummm I was hungry so I guess we ended up here," I replied. "This is the westside market, they have good food and I'm starving."

An hour later we emerged from the crowded market with tamales from Orale! the Mexican stand that was in there. We walked to the church that was just a parking lot away from it an sat on the front steps. "So where should we go next?" asked Shane.

"Maybe straight to San Francisco?" I asked.

"Won't you be super tired after that though?" asked Valentina.

"Well yeah but we have the unicorn draught."

I stood up and dusted off my hands. We all held hands. (me blushing tremendously) and the mist washed over us.

We ended up on the golden gate bridge. Many mortals gave us looks when we appeared but shook their heads and were unfazed. I nearly collapsed had it not been for Shane and Valentina to hold me up. Mount Diablo was on one side of us and on the other side were some buildings and a beach. **(so I got this all from google earth, I really don't know what to say about the surroundings.) **"let's not go towards mount diablo now," said Valentina.

We all agreed and they half carried me towards the beach side.

**I have like huge writer's block right now. Like, what should I write? I don't even know what monsters they should face! Help me! Please if you have a monster they should fight tell me because this is so uneventful. I'm reallllyyy sorry about this realllllyyyy short chapter. -lucia. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Summer break is soon. I promise to post every other day until this story is finished starting next week, NOT this week, next week.-Lucia**

When we reached the beach I collapsed on the sand about to pass out. Shane rested my head on his lap and gave the bottle of unicorn draught to me. I drank about half of it. I then had a chunk of ambrosia and closed my eyes as I relaxed. "Awwww look at you two! Freakin cute!" Valentina practically squealed.

I snapped my eyes open and looked up at Shane. We were both blushing like crazy. "Valentina how about you get some food and water someplace ok," said Shane while giving her some money.

"Absolutely! I'll let you lovebirds be!" and she skipped off.

"Oh shut up!" I called after her.

We were both blushing like crazy as I sat up. We were still; blushing as we looked over the San Francisco Bay. "So um what are your feelings about me?" asked Shane.

"I think I really like you," I said trying to not stumble on my words.

"Me too."

We sat in silence for a while, smiling all the way. "Zoe, camp half-blood is having a party for the beginning of the summer. Will you be my date?" he said very timidly.

I have butterflies in my stomach, I was smiling a lot, I was blushing a lot, but I stammered out "yes, absolutely. I'd love to go with you."

We hugged and we lay there for a while his arms around me. Until VALENTINA had to interrupt by coming up behind us and squealing. "Omg you guys are too cute!" and giving the bag of food she got.

We both jumped up and promptly fell on our asses. Valentina giggled and started eating a granola bar. We all ate and after a while, I spoke up. But before I could say anything, shit went down.

**That was a bad chapter I promise I'll get to post a chapter every other day by next week. -lucia **


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Sorry, I didn't post yesterday. But I'll be posting every other day now cause its summer break!-Lucia**

As soon as I was about to speak up, a roar made us spring up. I looked around and saw mortals running away from…. Oh, my gods. A lion. Not just any lion but a lion that was ten feet tall. Wondering what the heck the mortals saw, I charged.

Shane was on my right wielding a flaming hammer and Valentina was on my left chanting and a pink glow was forming around her hands. "I'll distract it, you guys attack!" yelled Valentina.

I ran at the left side of the lion while Shane ran for the left. Valentina had formed a glowing sphere out of whatever that pink thing was and was throwing it at the lion. It wasn't doing any damage but It definitely got the lion mad and made it stalk towards her. "Here I am you, idiot! Come and get me you ugly cat!" yelled Valentina.

I couldn't help but think that she had lots of bravery for a daughter of Aphrodite but I couldn't think of that now, I had a freaking 10-foot tall lion to kill.

Shane and I locked eyes from looking under the lion's stomach. He gestured for me to put down my sword. "Why!" I yelled.

"Because it's not a lion and we can't kill it in this form!"

"Wtf! What are you talking about?!" I yelled back.

"See the markings on its underside?" and he gestured under the lion.

While the lion was trying to swat at Valentina I looked under. There definitely was some writing there, but I couldn't tell what it said. "So what? What do you want me to do about it!?" I yelled just as the lion roared.

The reason the lion had roared was now the pink stuff from Valentina's hands was just straight shooting at the lion. I got a whiff of VERY strong perfume from it and immediately felt drowsy but shook my head, I couldn't pass out now. "Hurry up with whatever you're doing I can't keep it up much longer!" yelled Valentina.

I turned to Shane."What?" yelled Shane when the lion stopped roaring.

"What do the words say?! I can't read them!" I yelled back.

"It's the symbol of Kirke!"

"You mean like the titan?! Like the one that turned Percy into a guinea pig?" I asked.

"Exactly! You can't kill the lion you have to turn it back into a human! Use the potion orbs!"

I looked down at my belt and took out an orb. "You have to help me get up on it!"

Shane ran over to me and attached his hammer to his belt he then tapped his watch which expanded into a square piece of metal. "Run and launch yourself off of this onto the lion. Ok?"

"Yeah." I ran a couple of yards away and then ran back as fast as I could, launching myself up onto the piece of metal and jumping of off it onto the lion. The lion did not, in fact, like this at all. It actually hated it and decided to express its emotions by roaring again and rolling onto it's back to crush me. I heard Valentina scream, "you idiot! You couldn't think of something better while I was distracting it?!"

but, this was a perfect chance to get the orb in the lion's mouth. As it was roaring and rubbing itself on the ground, attempting to kill me. Not realizing I was actually on its stomach, I threw the orb in its mouth and yelled, "'η δύναμη του Kirke σας αναγκάζει να γίνετε α!"

The lion was surrounded by a cloud of mist and then a teenage looking boy sauntered out from the cloud of mist. He was dressed like some type of punk and looked to be in his late teen years.

_His outfit though, he is making a freaking statement. _I thought. He was wearing black jeans and black knee-high boots that were laced up. He had an RCDC shirt on and had a long black leather jacket that was almost as long as a trenchcoat. On the sleeves, there were spikes on the shoulders and down the sleeves, it was laced up to the elbow. His hair was spiky and pitch black. He radiated the same type of look as Nico but he didn't seem to be brooding he had a relieved look on his face. "Thank the freaking gods!" he yelled.

"Umm what do we do now?" asked Shane as he ran over to me

"I have no freaking idea….." I looked at Shane and Valentina, "fight?"

And we charged.

**Sorry, this is short I'm trying to decide who this mystery boy should be, any suggestions?" -Lucia. **


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**James Adams pov**

You know my day was going really good until I decided to take a walk across the golden gate bridge. I had killed a couple of monsters that day, had an espresso, it was all good! As I was walking across the bridge, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Two girls and a boy had just appeared there. _Probably just some more demigods on another stupid quest for the gods. _I thought. _For some reason all the commotion happens here, first Percy on his quest and then Jason defeating the titan army on mt. Othrys, then piper to save her dad. And then Percy coming through again going to Alaska. _

But, the one girl was about to pass out. So I decided to follow to see if they needed help. Before I could take another step a woman walked in front of me and started talking to me.

"Well hello, there jack! How are you?" she asked.

She had a mustard yellow dress on that was floating around her and seemed to be moving on its own, even though there wasn't any wind.

"Do I know you?" I asked her.

"Oh, of course, you don't KNOW me but I know you," she said and then giggled.

She raised a wand looking thing at me and moved it towards me. I tried backing away from her but my feet wouldn't move. "um lady, don't touch me with that thing," I said while trying to swat her had away with my arm.

"Oh Jimmy, you can't stop a titan from doing what she wants! That's what you liked to be called, right?" and she pressed the tip of her wand to my head.

I was in a room that was familiar. I looked around and saw the dark blue walls and the child's bed in one corner. A small boy was sitting on the bed, crying. Yelling was coming from downstairs. And then I remembered that night when I was 5 years old.

I walked past the boy and to the door, down the steps and into the kitchen. There, a man was trying to explain why he was leaving my mother. The words were not clear but I knew he had to leave. My mother, my once beautiful mother with her long blonde hair now a tangled mess. Her face red and puffy from crying was sitting in a chair yelling at him to stay.

The man, who was my father, handsome and built, with black hair. Just said he had to leave and that he loved her. He then unfolded black wings that were unseen before on his back, and he disappeared in blue light. My mother started weeping again.

This scene disappeared and I was in the living room this time.

My young self was now 14. holding multiple letters from high schools my mother wanted me to go to. They all said I was too stupid to go, except one. An art school, that was for talented artists. "You really think I'm going to send you off to a school for dreamers?!" yelled my mother. She was standing in front of me. I was on the couch crying because I had disappointed my mother. "Why not?" I yelled back.

She leaned in close to my 14-year-old self and said. "Artists don't get anywhere in life! You should've ended up smart like your father. Now he was smart! He had a business, the only bad decision he made was leaving me!"

My mother had gone mad since he left, yelling at me about anything. Telling me I should be better.

This scene also faded away, and I was in front of my old apartment now. It was just a couple of days after my argument with my mother. I was walking out the door. In my full punk outfit, I thought if I dressed differently my mom would have to accept I was an artist. But she just kicked me out and said if I wasn't going to be smart and have no future and dress like Satan then she wanted me out. And I was elated. I had been making money by selling my paintings and had many friends that had offered to let me stay with them if my mom kicked me out. I had all my art supplies in one bag and some clothes in a trash bag and I was set. Ready to get out of that hell house.

A couple of weeks later it was my 15th birthday. I almost forgot since I had been working at an art gallery earning not that much money. I had a small place to live on top of a nearby library and was doing fine until I started seeing monsters. I was just eating my sorry excuse for dinner when I heard whispering from in front of the library. I walked to the edge of the roof and saw two lady's that looked strange. They had some type of weird armor on and instead of two legs they had two long tails that had scales on them. "I smell him he is closssssse." the lady on the right practically hissed.

"yesssss. " said her companion.

Then I saw a blinding blue light and I had to close my eyes. When I opened them, I saw two piles of dust and a man with black wings standing there. He looked up to where I was, and opened his wings and flew up. I stumbled away from him. "James, you don't have to be scared I'm your dad," he said.

He told me that he was Thanatos the god of death. He said that I was a demigod, the child of a god and a human. The only child of Thanatos. He told me about a camp called camp-half-blood, and how I could go there to train and fight monsters. But I didn't want to. I wanted to stay living on my own away from people that could judge me. He tried to take me but I protested and yelled at him. Eventually, our argument got so heated that I screamed. "If you want me to be safe at a camp why didn't you take me years before?"

"Because the camp only had the main Olympians' kids at first, but now they are excepting the children of minor gods," he said.

"I still don't want to go," I said and I slumped down on the ground.

"Fine but you need to read these books." and he gave me a pile of books, they were all the stories of the Greek gods, and goddesses and about Percy Jackson. "And you will need a weapon to fight monsters."

He gave me two knives and to leg knife holster for them. The knives were in the shape of the blade of a scythe, One of Thanatos' symbols. When I looked up at my father he said,

"The last thing I want to give you is a job."

"I already have a job at a gallery," I replied.

"no this is different, I want you to watch for demigods going on quests. San Francisco is a popular place for commotion, especially because of…." and his voice trailed off.

"Especially because of what?" I asked.

"Nothing, just don't die and hopefully you will change your mind on camp. Goodbye James." and he flew off without another word.

The lady pulled her wand away from my head and said, "see Jimmy I know who you are and you are going to do what I say!"

"No I'm not and don't call me Jimmy, only friends do." I snarled back.

"Now that was very rude! I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." and she tapped her wand to my face again and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was on the San Fransisco beach and there were the 3 kids I saw earlier weapons drawn.

"Oh thank the gods!"I yelled.

Then they all charged at me and before I could explain to them what happened I passed out.

**That wasn't that good but I mean, I tried PLEASE review and leave your opinion thanks, -Lucia. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Zoe pov**

We ran towards the teenager with our weapons drawn. But before we got to him he collapsed. "Should we help him?" asked Valentina.

"I dunno," said Shane.

We walked over to the boy and knelt by his side. He looked like he was about to die, his face was becoming pale, and when we checked for a pulse it was very slow. "We need to give him ambrosia, I think he is dying," I said.

Shane opened the teenager's mouth and tried to make him eat the ambrosia. He woke up and started to scarf down the ambrosia. "Who are you?" asked Shane.

"I'm James, I saw you guys appear on the bridge and tried to follow you guys but this lady stopped me and then I blacked out and then I woke up and I was here and you guys were here, and now I'm confused." he blurted out really quick.

"Umm I'm pretty sure she was the one who turned you into a lion and made you attack us," said Valentina.

"And I'm pretty sure I know who that lady is," said Shane.

"Who?" we all asked at the same time.

"Kirke."

"You mean like the sorcerous who had a spa, like the one that Percy and Annabeth blew up?!" asked James.

"Yup, and I bet you she is the one who holds Hecate captive on my Diablo."

"Then we have to go there," I said.

"We can't we need a plan!" said Shane.

"Well do you?" asked James.

"Not yet I need time to think," said Shane.

"Let's go to my place then, and we can think there," said James.

**sorry, this was really short, but I thought this was an easier place to end then what I had in mind, so yea. please review and leave your suggestions, constructive criticism, and all that. thanks. -Lucia.**


End file.
